A Jedi's Destiny
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: The story of Renoa Stormhaven, a young Jedi Knight, and her adventures. Please R&R! FINISHED
1. Ch 1: The Birthday

Title: The Sith War Chronicles: A Jedi's Destiny  
Author: Jedidanny ( danielleskywalkerjedihotmail.com )  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Setting: A good fifteen-twenty years after the Jedi Academy has been opened. All original characters, except for maybe Luke.  
Summary: The story of Renoa Stormhaven, a young Jedi who goes through many adventures… R&R!  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars story I've written in four months, so be patient with me. I had a huge writers block, and had no _feel_ to write a Star Wars story, but hopefully I'll be able to do something with it. If not with _this_ specific storyline, then something else…Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. Also, I have to admit that the part with the lake where Renoa gets hurt sucks, but it's pretty much the best I can do. Please R&R!

> > Chapter One  
The Birthday

Renoa Stormhaven wandered through the hall of the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy and walked toward her room, humming softly. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore an apprentice uniform, a shirt with brown pants, a belt around her waist. Dark blue eyes glanced around as she stopped in front of the door to her room, still humming.  
She opened the door and walked in, walking to the bed and plopping down on it, face first into the pillow, sighing softly. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and no one had seemed to remember it, even her brother, Cole, which seemed strange.  
Renoa sat up and looked around her room. Straight ahead was a closet where she kept her clothes, next to her was a lamp table, and on the opposite side of the room was a large window. Next to the closet was a dresser. She looked to her lamp table and saw a small holo player there. She frowned and pressed the button.  
An image of her brother popped up. Cole had shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wore a black cloak over the rest of his apprentice uniform. Dark blue eyes looked down at her, as though he were standing right there.   
"Renoa, meet me in the garden after you get this. I have to tell you something," was all the message said.  
Renoa shrugged, standing back up and walking out of her room and toward the garden.

* * *

When Renoa walked into the garden, she saw her brother standing in front of a bush of flowers, his back turned toward her. His cloak flowed softly in the wind, and at hearing her footsteps, he turned and looked at her, letting his gaze drop on her.  
Cole was two years older than her, twenty, and was the closest thing she had known to a parent, since their real parents had died when she was young. He was the Jedi Apprentice of Master Mavreick Windthrower, and was going on his first mission without his master, accompanied by a few other apprentices. It was just a matter of telling his sister about it. It was her birthday, and for as long as either of them could really remember, they had always spent each others birthdays together.  
"Hey, sis," he greeted with a small, fake smile.   
Renoa frowned, raising an eyebrow, "What is it, Cole?"  
Cole narrowed his eyes before looking back at her, "What makes you think anything is wrong?"  
"Because I know that fake smile of yours. You try to charm me with it whenever something is wrong," she answered.  
Cole's smile brightened for a moment and he walked toward her, taking her hand in his and leading her to a bench and sitting down, avoiding looking at her.  
Renoa frowned deeper, looking at him, "Cole, what is it?"  
Cole's grip on her hand tightened, "I have to go away for a little while, Ren. My master is sending me on my first mission without him to investigate a possible Sith hideout."  
Renoa swallowed hard, "When are you leaving?"  
Cole looked down, "Today, after dinner. If I go on this mission, Master Windthrower will graduate me to Jedi Knight. I could become a Jedi Master."  
Renoa pulled her hand away, feeling her heart sink, "Today's my birthday. We always spend our birthdays together."  
"I know…I'll make it up to you when I come back, I promise. I'll even take you to Tatooine and let you podrace a little bit," he said, hoping to get a smile out of her.   
Renoa laughed softly, trying to keep the tears she knew were in her eyes from being seen. Knowing she was doing this, Cole reached up and made her look at him. He wiped away a stray tear with the tip of his finger.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Would I ever break a promise to you?" he said.  
She shook her head, sniffing, "No." She looked up at him, "Be careful, Cole. I don't want to lose you, too. You're all I have."  
Cole swallowed hard, wrapping his warm, strong arms around her in a hug, "You won't, Ren, I promise. I love you, little sister," he said softly.  
"I love you, too, big brother."  
They pulled back and looked at each other, Renoa reaching up to wipe away her stray tears.  
"I have 'til after dinner, so I was thinking we could spend time together until then, maybe go swimming," Cole said.  
Renoa smiled, "I'd like that."  
Cole smiled back at her, reaching up to poke her nose with the tip of his finger, "So would I, Little Ren."  


* * *

Cole and Renoa had gone back to their rooms to change into their bathing suits before heading to the lake where the Jedi students liked to swim.  
The lake was within the jungle near the Academy, not too far from it. It had a huge waterfall and many different creatures liked to roam there to have baths and have fresh water.  
As they finally reached the clearing with the lake, Renoa smiled, "Last one to the lake has kitchen duty for a week," she joked, beginning to run toward the lake.  
"Then I guess you'll be spending a lot of time in the kitchens, little sister," he joked back, running after her.  
Renoa was the first to reach the lake, jumping right in and going under the water. She came up a minute later, only to find Cole right there, flashing a grin at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and plunging into the water with her, letting go and allowing her to swim back up to the surface, following a minute after.  
Renoa reached up and pushed lose strands of hair out of her face after coming up, looking at her brother and shaking her head, laughing. Her laughter died down after a moment when she looked down, "How long does your master think you'll be gone?"  
Cole sighed, shaking his head, "He didn't know. It depends on how long it takes us to investigate. A week or two…or more."  
She nodded, looking away and up toward the sky, watching as a winged creature flew over and she sighed softly.  
Seeing his sister's sadness, he decided to do what he could to cheer her up, "Hey, let's not think about that right now, okay? We're supposed to be having fun. When we get back to the academy, maybe I'll have a birthday present for a certain someone."  
Renoa's eyes lit up at this, looking up at him, "What is it, what is it?"  
He laughed, shaking his head, "Not telling, but I think you'll like it."  
"Don't make me tickle it out of you, big brother, because I know your weak spots," she said, smiling.  
"Oh, and just how do you think you're going to manage that, little Jedi, if I'm the one tickling you first?" he asked, reaching his hands out to tickle her stomach.  
Laughing, she tried to do what she could to stop him, "Cole!"  
"Think so smart you are, little Jedi, hmm?" Cole said in a voice like Yoda, the famous Jedi Master that trained Luke Skywalker.  
"Ouch!" Renoa cried out after feeling something sharp go into her toe. She winced in pain, but tried to make it look like nothing.  
Cole frowned, knowing immediately that it wasn't just nothing, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. Something sharp went into my toe," she answered. She stepped up onto a nearby rock she felt by her foot, careful not to slip to try and show him where it had gone in, but she lost her balance.  
"Agghh!" she screamed, falling back into the water with a loud splash. Cole lifted his arms up to cover his face from being splashed just as she fell into the water.  
"Renoa!" he called.  
Renoa fell hard against two rocks, hitting her head on one, hitting the side of her leg into a sharp edge. She came up to the surface and cried out in pain, holding her leg and coughing hard.  
Cole's eyes lit up and he moved to take her into his arms the best he could and started to move toward the shallow part of the lake to go back to the Academy.  
"Cole…I don't feel so good," she said softly.  
"I know, Ren. I'm going to get you to the hospital wing," he said, soon coming up onto the land and running back toward the Academy.

* * *

When Ren woke up, she found herself laying on a hospital bed, an IV in her arm. She felt something wrapped around her leg at the knee, and looked down to see it was a big bandage, one part of it covered with blood. She also felt something wrapped around her head and reached up to feel a bandage there from when she had hit her head. She looked toward her toe to see that it was uncovered.  
She sat up, wincing, and looked around dizzily. Where was Cole? A silver colored medical droid walked over to her.  
"Greetings, Ms. Stormhaven. You are very lucky to have only a few small injuries. You were bitten by a kaito fish on your toe. They have poisonous venom, but you were not injected with enough of it to do you any real harm," the droid said.  
_Great, just what I need_, Renoa thought.  
"Where's my brother?" she asked.  
"Right here, Little Ren," Cole's voice said.  
She looked up and saw him standing the by the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms folded, a concerned look on his face. She smiled and he walked toward her, sitting down in a chair next to the bed and taking her hand in his.  
"You scared me for a minute, there, Little Ren. I wish I had known there were kaitos in that water. I never would've allowed you to go swimming all those times," he said, looking down.  
Renoa looked at him, realizing he blamed himself for what had happened, "It's not your fault, Cole. You couldn't have known about them. If any of the Jedi Masters had known, they never would have allowed any of us to go swimming in there in the first place."  
"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible. First I spoiled your birthday by telling you about this mission, and then you got hurt . . . maybe I shouldn't be going on this mission while you're wounded. My master found out about what happened; he may let me stay behind and leave when you're better," he said.  
Renoa shook her head, "No, Cole. You should go on this mission. I'll be fine. What's the worse that could happen? I won't be able to train for a few days, maybe, but my master will make me make up for it, I'm sure."  
Just then, Dr. Cloudrider, the main doctor of the medical wing, entered. He had one arm pulled up out of its sleeve, and a scar ran from under his left eye to just above his top lip. He wore a white coat and walked to Renoa's other side.  
"How are you feeling, Ms. Stormhaven?" he asked.  
"A little better than I had been, and a little sore. Is the venom that the kaitos gave me still in my body?" she answered.  
The doctor nodded, "We believe so; we're going to do an X-ray and if there is still any venom, hopefully it hasn't traveled any further up your body than from about below the ankle. If it hasn't, we'll be able to transfer the venom out of your body through a needle. As long as it hasn't reached any of your vital organs, such as your heart, you should be okay."  
Renoa winced; tests? A needle? She looked to her brother helplessly before looking back to the doctor, "Will it hurt?"  
The doctor shook his head, "Not at all. It will be a quick prick of your toe, and you won't be able to feel a thing. But first we'll need to run the X-ray. MD-411 will get you set up for the X-ray." He looked at Cole, "Mr. Stormhaven, please wait outside. Your sister will be fine."  
Cole looked up at the doctor and gave a firm nod, as though silently telling the doctor not to hurt his sister anymore than she needed to be and already was. He stood up, giving her hand a squeeze, "I'll be back as soon as you're done."  
Renoa nodded and watched as he left, looking to the MD droid. The droid pressed a button on the side of her bed and suddenly the mattress she laid on lifted up and she floated in the air. She looked around, startled, but lay back, having a feeling she would need to get used to this. The droid pressed another few buttons and the mattress began floating into another room where the lights were turned off.  
The mattress stopped floating and the droid walked over to a machine attached to a table below the mattress. The droid pressed a button and a huge fork lift-like machine, skinny, with straps on it, began to go toward Renoa and stopped next to her. It slid under her body carefully and lifted her off of the mattress. It lowered toward the table below the mattress and laid her on the table carefully. The droid then walked over to her and brought a strap over her waist before walking back to the machine.  
"This will only take a moment, Ms. Stormhaven. Please try to stay as still as possible," the droid said.  
Renoa nodded to herself more than to the droid and waited. She felt the table start to move backwards and looked up to see that she was moving toward a tunnel. When she was in the mid part of it, a beam of light began to move over her from her head down, then came back up and stopped just as she began moving forward, away from the tunnel again.  
The droid walked over to her and unstrapped her, allowing her to sit up. "The results will be here within a few minutes. I will get you back onto the mattress and it will take you back to your room."  
Once again, Renoa was put back onto the fork lift-like machine and set back down on the mattress. The droid pressed a button on the side of the mattress and it began floating her back to her room in the medical wing.

* * *

Renoa lay waiting for the results to come back, her eyes closed. She heard footsteps and opened her orbs to find that both the doctor and her brother had entered the room and Cole was sitting down by the bed.  
"The results said that the venom is still only in your foot, so we will be able to drain it out through your toe where you were bitten. It will only take a few minutes, and your brother may be with you if you wish," the doctor said.  
Renoa nodded, "I want him to stay."  
Cole smiled, reaching over to take her hand in his, watching her for a moment. Renoa kept her gaze away from where the doctor was, about to stick the needle into her toe. She winced as she felt a small burst of pain run through her foot, biting her lower lip and squeezing her brother's hand harder. After a moment, the pain went away and she looked up to see the needle out of her toe, filled with a greenish-yellow liquid, her toe now wrapped up.  
"There, Little Ren, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Cole said, letting go of her hand. At the look she gave him, he gave a small chuckle, "Maybe the doctor will let you come with me to the dining hall to eat before I leave."  
The doctor nodded, "Only if you make sure she walks as little as possible and make sure she takes a hover chair."  
Cole nodded and waited for the droid to bring in a hover chair. Once it was by the bed, he lifted Renoa out of the bed and into the chair which floated a few feet above the ground. He pressed a button on its arm and they walked out of the room and to the dining hall.

* * *

After eating, Cole went back to his room to get his bags, slipping his cloak on. Renoa floated herself to the docking bay where she would be watching his ship leave and waited for him to come, lowering the chair to the ground and pushing herself up from the chair, limping away from it.  
Cole entered, a bag slung over his shoulder and he walked toward Renoa.  
"Renoa, I promised the doctor I'd make sure you walk as little as possible with that knee of yours," he said.  
Renoa looked up at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "I know, but I wanted to be able to hug my big brother good-bye the normal way, not from sitting in a chair."  
"Ren…come here, you little goober," he said, putting his bag down and putting his arms out for her.  
Renoa smiled and limped toward him, hugging him tightly and trying to hide the tears she knew were going to flow. She looked back up at him and gave him a smile.  
"Be careful, Cole. I know you'll do well on this mission and you'll become a Jedi Knight. I have faith in you," she said.  
Cole smiled, reaching up to push a stray strand of hair out of her face and putting his hand on her cheek, "I will, Renoa. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back before you know it."  
She smiled, "I won't, I promise."  
Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, "I almost forgot to give this to you; I was so worried about you when you got hurt. Happy birthday, Ren."  
Renoa took the box and opened it, revealing a silver locket with the initials R.A.S. standing for Renoa Arauven Stormhaven engraved on the front. She smiled and took it out of the box, opening the locket up to reveal two small holo pictures; one picture was of the two of them when they were young, about thirteen and eleven years old, the other was a more recent picture of the two of them. A tear rolled down Renoa's cheek as she reached out to touch the image of the two of them recently, but didn't feel anything but air.  
"It's beautiful, Cole. I love it, thank you," she said, sniffing as she closed the locket and hugged him again.  
"You're welcome, Little Ren. Whenever you miss me, all you have to do is look at this holo, and it'll be like I'm right there, okay? I'll be back before you know it," he said, reaching up to wipe away the tear.  
Renoa nodded, limping away from him and into the hover chair, pressing a button to make it float in the air again. Cole pressed the button again to lower it and took her hand in his, squeezing it as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. I'm proud of you, Renoa. Never forget that," he said.  
"I won't," she promised.  
Cole let go of her hand, lifting his bag up once more over his shoulder and walking toward the shuttle that awaited him with the ramp down. He walked onto the ramp and turned to look at her one last time, waving his free hand. She waved back, and he turned, walking up the ramp and soon disappearing within.  
Renoa sniffed one more time, reaching up to wipe away another tear as she watched the ship begin to lift up into the air and fly away.

**Ch 2: Cole's Disappearance**


	2. Ch 2: Cole's Disappearance

Title: The Sith War Chronicles: A Jedi's Destiny  
Author: Jedidanny ( danielleskywalkerjedihotmail.com )  
Rating: PG-13 for **this specific chapter.  
**Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Setting: A good fifteen-twenty years after the Jedi Academy has been opened. All original characters, except for maybe Luke.  
Summary: The story of Renoa Stormhaven, a young Jedi who goes through many adventures… R&R!  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars story I've written in four months, so be patient with me. I had a huge writers block, and had no _feel_ to write a Star Wars story, but hopefully I'll be able to do something with it. If not with _this_ specific storyline, then something else…Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. A note: I had to make up the planet Korzac, not knowing what kind of planet the Sith would hide on, so please bare with me at the lack of description of the planets atmosphere and all that.  
Another note: I chose this rating for _this _chapter because of the interrogation in it. I chose not to skip over it because sometimes the readers are interested in it…but please don't use it against me as a 'bad' or 'sick' writer…there are worse things out there. Just type in the word 'torture' in Google and you'll see what I mean.

Chapter Two  
Cole's Disappearance

_Shadowstar _Shuttle  
_Heading towards the  
__Possible Sith hideout  
__On Korzac_

Cole sat in the back of the shuttle, strapped in, with his eyes closed. Only a few moments before, it seemed, he had left his little sister at the Jedi Academy so he could go on this mission. He almost felt guilty, leaving his sister behind like this, but if he completed the mission, he would not only become a Jedi Knight, but a Jedi Master, too. Besides, Renoa was eighteen now; she could take care of herself.  
A loud beeping noise awoke him and he was instantly up, unstrapping himself and walking toward the cockpit, stifling a yawn.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
The pilot, a Jedi student about a year older than Cole named Arek Nightrider pressed a button on the console, once, then a couple more times, getting frustrated. "We're close Korzac. These Sith must have a pretty advanced hideout because we've been caught in their tractor beam. Tell the other students that we have to get to the evacuation pods as quickly as possible so that we can escape before they can board the ship. The pods fit two in each, and someone will have to stay behind to make sure the ship doesn't fly into the planet and they have to get back to their own pod before being caught. If no one's caught, we'll have the coordinates for each escape pod be to go to the planet and hopefully land in the same area so that we can rendezvous," he explained.  
Cole nodded, his eyes solemn and serious for a moment, "I'll stay behind and make sure they don't find any of you guys. If I don't land after you rendezvous . . . then assume I've been captured, and do whatever you have to to keep you and the others from being captured."  
Arek looked up at Cole, almost startled at his words; he knew that Cole had a younger sister to take care of, and knew how it felt to be a big brother, so he also knew that Cole was taking a big risk of not coming back to the Academy again.  
"Cole, are you sure? What about Renoa?" he asked.  
Cole hesitated, swallowing hard. He knew from talking to Arek in the past about 'brotherly duties', so he knew that Arek knew how hard it was for him to volunteer to stay behind, "If anything happens to me, tell her I love her, and to never forget that . . . . be there for her when she finds out. I know it might seem like just because I'm one of the oldest on the mission, I think I should be the one to do this, but that's not why."  
Arek nodded, "I'll tell her. Be careful, Cole."  
"I will. I'll go tell the other students and get ready," Cole said. With that, he made his way back into the lounge area where his bag was, walking way in the back with it to stuff it into one of the escape pods. He then looked to the other students, who were all sitting around talking.  
"Listen up, you guys. The Sith hideout has a tractor beam that's pulling the shuttle in toward the planet. We can't risk being caught, so we're going to evacuate into the escape pods. The escape pods take two people at a time, and I'm staying behind to make sure the ship doesn't crash into the planet. You will all rendezvous at the same part of the planet before setting up camp and investigating the Sith hideout. The last escape pod is for me, so we need each of you to climb into them as quickly as possible, two at a time," he explained.  
The students all nodded and began doing as they were told. Cole watched as they shuffled into a line to enter the escape pods two at a time, the person behind them closing the door and pressing the EJECT button. He leaned back against a nearby wall and closed his eyes, in hailing deeply and letting it back out slowly, beginning a Jedi calming technique he had used a few times before. He opened his eyes again to see that he was the only one not in one of the pods, other than Arek who was coming in from the cockpit.  
"The ship is set on automatic right now; it shouldn't be long until they send a ship up with some sort of guards to board and search the ship. Don't let them catch you, Cole. I've . . . heard ugly things about prisons that are run by the Sith," Arek said.  
Cole nodded, "I won't. May the Force be with you."  
"You, too," Arek said, climbing into the second to last escape pod. Once he was in, Cole walked over and pressed the button to close the door, waiting for the light to go on with the words EJECTED lit up. Once this happened, he ran toward the cockpit and began pressing a few buttons, turning the lights off. He pulled the saber he wore off his belt and ignited it, walking back into the lounge area and hiding against a wall before disigniting the saber again.  
A few loud noises were heard, and it was a moment later that the door leading onto the ship was opened, allowing passengers to board from one ship to the shuttle Cole was on.  
"Spread out; take anything you believe useful and take any prisoners you can find," a voice hissed.  
Cole let out a silent breath before reigniting his saber and moving away from the wall, yelling. There were about eight guards, a few of them very strong in the dark side; they stepped back in surprise at the sudden attack and ignited their sabers, ready to battle the Jedi before them.  
Cole looked to the first guard he could see within the darkness of the ship and waited for him to make his move; the Sith spun toward him, bringing his blade toward Coles back but Cole backed away and connected his blade with the other, making a sizzling noise. He pulled his blade back and ran toward the Sith, aiming for his chest, only to find a leg pulling in front of him and tripping him, making him fall to the floor hard. His saber spun out of his hand and away from him from the hard fall, and suddenly the lights were turned on. Two hands grabbed Cole by the shoulders and lifted him off the floor, pulling his hands behind his back and placing stun cuffs on his wrists.  
A figure wearing all black with the hood up walked slowly toward him and stopped before him, pulling the hood back to reveal a face with red eyes and black and yellow tattoos all over, barely hiding a scar that came from below the eye to just above his upper lip.  
Cole swallowed hard, inwardly kicking himself for being so careless and allowing this to happen, looking to the man before him.  
"You were a fool to have thought you could defeat us by yourself, Jedi. Where are the rest of your teammates? I know there were more of you on this ship; I can sense it in the air, and in your fears," the figure hissed.  
Cole struggled in the guards grasps, wincing as a small shock was sent up through his wrists and in his arms. One of the guards pressed a button on the cuffs to turn the shock level up higher. "I'll tell you nothing, Sith scum, no matter what happens to me," was all he said.  
The figure laughed, "Oh, I doubt that, little Jedi. I think it will not be long until you will tell us everything we need to know. Prepare yourself for a lot of pain, Jedi, because until you tell us what you need to know, that's all you will know. It will be all you can feel, all that surrounds your mind and your thoughts. Yes . . . I can feel the fear within you all ready." He walked closer to him, moving to one side and leaning over to whisper in Cole's ear, "Remember the name Kayne Blackdeath, Jedi, because it is a name that you will remember for the rest of your life. It is a name that will haunt you in your sleep, your nightmares, because it is the name of only one of the ones who will make you miserable; me."  
Cole pulled his head back and the guards tightened their grip, making him wince. Kayne laughed and began walking away, "Take him to the other ship and bring him back to the base. Make sure he's taken care of right away."  
The guards started to pull Cole back and toward the entrance they had come through, taking him back onto the ship they had come on.

* * *

_ Yavin 4   
__Jedi __Academy___

It had now been a few days since Cole had left on his mission and Renoa was anxiously awaiting his return. Why had there been no messages sent out letting the Academy know they were okay?  
After a long argument with her master, Renoa had finally given in to allowing him to put her in a healing trance to heal her knee. When she had woken up, it felt as though nothing had been wrong with it in the first place.  
Even though she knew that Cole was okay, her heart kept telling her that something was wrong and that Cole was in danger, so she decided to talk to her and Cole's Jedi Masters. She wandered the hall looking for them, and finally found them standing in the middle of one of the training rooms, talking.  
She entered the room and walked toward them, trying to look as calm as possible. She wore no training uniform today, and instead wore a short sleeved dress of a blue color going down to her ankles and partially covering her boots. The locket that Cole had given her hung around her neck, and her hair was pulled back into a braid.  
As she approached the two Jedi Masters, she bowed to them in greeting before standing back up straight again and keeping her gaze on them, "I am sorry to interrupt you, Master's, but I wish to talk to you; both of you."  
The two Jedi Master's looked at each other, eye brows raised, trying to look surprised, yet they had both expected this conversation to come. They knew something about the mission that they had not yet told Renoa.  
"What is it, young apprentice?" Master Darkwood asked her.  
"Cole is the only family I have left; you both know that because you grew up and graduated with my parents. You would tell me if something had gone wrong on the mission and something was wrong with Cole, right?" Before either of them could answer, she said, "I have a feeling that something is wrong. The Force tells me that Cole is in danger. If this is the case, then I want to know about it right now and know what's being done about it."  
Master Darkwood looked to Master Windthrower, as though silently asking him for help before looking down and sighing. "The truth is, Renoa, something has gone wrong on the mission. We received word yesterday that just before the shuttle was going to fly toward the planet they were going to, they were caught in a tractor beam coming from where they believe is the hideout of the Sith they were looking for. They were unable to get out of the beam, so to protect everyone involved, they used escape pods to get away before the ship was boarded, but someone had to stay on the ship to make sure it didn't crash into the planet. Everyone but the person who stayed behind was able to make it out without being caught," he said, swallowing hard.  
Renoa's heart began to pound faster, and she swallowed hard, inwardly kicking herself as she stuttered at her words, "It wasn't Cole, right? He was able to escape with the others."  
Master Windthrower shook his head, "No, Renoa. I'm sorry. It was Cole who volunteered to stay behind; he was captured by the Sith who boarded the shuttle."  
Renoa's eyes lit up, her heart continuing to pound faster, "He's going to be okay, though, right? We're going to get him out of there," she said, tears starting to come to her eyes.  
When neither of the masters answered, she shook her head. A tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head, looking to Cole's Jedi Master, "No. This is all _your _fault. You sent him on the mission in the first place, and now he's gone!"  
"Renoa, wait . . ." Master Windthrower started, but he cut himself off as Renoa started to run out of the room and back down the hall to her own room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
As soon as she entered her room, she ran to the bed and fell on it face first, crying into the pillow as hard as she could.  
_Cole . . . you promised me. You promised you'd be careful_, she angrily thought, knowing that she knew better than to allow her anger to control her.  
After a few moments of crying, she sat up, not bothering to wipe the tears streaming down her face. She reached up and opened the locket, looking at the images that popped up before her and immediately looking to the recent one of the two of them. As she stared at it, she closed her eyes and the tears continued falling; she closed the locket and the images disappeared.

* * *

_ Sith Hideout  
__On Korzac  
__Sith Prison  
__Cell # 33428_

As soon as the ship had landed, the stun cuffs were kept on Cole's wrists and a tight mask with no eyeholes was put over his face so that he couldn't see where he was going. He had to depend on the guidance of the guards, because not even the Force could help him. As soon as he had stepped out of the shuttle, he had lost all sense of the Force because of Ysalamari, the one creature that could keep a Jedi from using the Force.  
Soon, the guards stopped Cole from walking and pushed him forward into a room, removing the mask from off his face. He was then brought toward one of the walls where shackles were put on his wrists, neck, waist, and ankles before the stun cuffs were removed. The guards then walked out of the cell, leaving Cole alone.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Cole lay with his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. He dreamt of Renoa, of how she must be feeling at this moment, if the Jedi Masters had bothered to tell them what happened. The 'scene' then changed in his dream from not so much being about his sister, but about his parents.  
Cole and Renoa's parents died when Renoa was three, and Cole was five. He remembered them vaguely, but was able to remember what Renoa could not. He remembered feeling no emotions about their deaths when he was told about it, other than knowing inwardly that he had to take care of his little sister.  
The sound of boots hitting metal opened Cole's eyes and took him away from his dream of memories; someone was walking down the hall. The sound stopped, and the door slid open, revealing two guards. They wore black cloaks with white helmets, looking much like the Emperor's red guards had, and one of them held a pair of stun cuffs and the mask from before in his hands.  
Cole swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself for what was to come; he had heard the stories of what happened to those who had been unfortunate enough to be taken to Sith prisons, especially Jedi, or those strong in the Force. They were tortured, even if there was no reason; if there was a reason, they were interrogated for months, and he knew that that could become the case with him. He was the one who knew where the others in his group were, and what they had come for.  
The two guards walked over to him, placing the stun cuffs back onto his wrists after removing the shackles. They placed the mask back over his face tightly and began leading him out of the cell.  
Finally, Cole heard the sound of a door slide open and he stepped in. Off in the distance, he heard the sound of someone screaming in pain, and could _feel_ it through the Force, even though he couldn't use it. He was forced into a chair and the mask was removed; the guards pressed a button and the chair began moving back, the part where his legs were strapped moving up so it looked as though he were now laying on a flat table.  
A hiss was heard as the door opened again, and Cole heard the sounds of boots coming closer to him. He looked up to see he was staring into the blood red eyes of the Sith who he had met on the ship.  
"I do hope you enjoy this, Jedi. It will be a long, endless process for you, especially since we do not know your name. We can make this easy, or hard; it is your choice, but I must warn you. My technicians can become rather nasty and cruel when they are bored, especially to new subjects," Kayne said, sneering.  
"I'll tell you nothing, no matter what is done to me," Cole said, struggling in his bonds a little.  
Kayne's lips moved into a smirk, "Very well. You were warned, Jedi. I know from my own experiences that these machines are very painful. You see all of these tattoos?" He pointed to each of the tattoos on his head and face, "I had these done on purpose, with one of the machines that was created for making such marks. Don't be surprised if you find yourself with marks such as these soon."  
Kayne nodded and he backed away, watching as the two guards began to set things up around Cole. A fourth figure soon appeared, scars all over his features, it seemed, an evil smirk coming to his face.  
"Get him ready for level four. I want to see how much pain he can handle," the man said.  
The guards began to unstrap him from the table and pull his shirt off. They then brought him over to a long table with straps on it with a cover attached to it. They forced him onto the table and strapped him down, putting the cover over his entire body.  
Cole swallowed hard as he saw needles begin to appear, as well as some other things. Two gloved hands made of medal appeared and held his head still as one of the needles made its way slowly toward him. It stopped at his cheek and injected the needle into it. Cole cried out in pain, but it only seemed to hurt more when he did this. The needle was taken out and he felt his cheeks begin to puff up. Two more hands appeared, holding a bucket of clay. They began to put it on his face and spread it out, not covering his eyes. They then put it on his stomach, arms, legs, and feet. A fan-like machine appeared and they began to put it over him, using it to harden the clay. After a few minutes, the clay moldings were taken off.  
The cover was lifted up and he was unstrapped, taken over to another chair. He was laid on his back, but upside down. A couple of the mechanical hands appeared, and they began their work, starting with his head. They began painting his face and neck black and started to shave off his hair.  
While the hands near his head were doing this, the others began dropping hot wax onto his bare stomach and legs.  
When the hands at his head were done, they disappeared and the guards unstrapped him once again from the chair, able to easily drag him along. He was now bald on the top of his head and at the sides.  
A net-like harness lowered from the ceiling and the guards brought him over to it. They began strapping him into it and it lifted him up into the air. The hands reappeared, holding needles and other contraptions. They loomed closer, and Cole began to mentally prepare himself for the pain he was about to go through . . .

* * *

_Yavin 4 __Jedi__Academy  
__Renoa's Room  
__(Renoa's dream)_

_"Cole, let's play hide and seek!" an eight year old Renoa shouted.  
__"Okay. If I tag you, I'll make the tickle monster come out," ten year old Cole teased.  
__Renoa giggled and ran away, Cole chasing after her. Renoa's tiny little feet weren't fast enough, though, and Cole caught up to her.  
__"Gotchya!" Cole said as he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, falling over with her still in his arms. She screamed and giggled as Cole turned over so she was on the ground and he knelt above her, holding her arms down.  
__"Who's the best, most wonderful, spoiling big brother in the world?" he asked.  
__"Uh…Master Darkwood?" she asked.   
__"Wrong answer!" he said, starting to tickle her. Renoa giggled, "Okay, okay, you are!"  
__Cole let go and helped her stand up. The two walked off into the distance, soon disappearing.  
_Renoa woke up, sitting up with sweat poring down her forehead, her heart beating, panting fast. She looked over at the chrono clock; two A.M. She lay back down and sighed. It was just a dream. A dream of a memory she had forgotten about a long time ago. Since Cole's disappearance, she hadn't been the same. She was more quiet, paid less attention to her studies and training . . . her master understood that she was grieving, but if she was ever going to become a Jedi Master, she knew she had to put these kinds of things behind her, and hope for the best. Hope that Cole was still alive, somewhere out the galaxy, and that he was going to be okay.

**Chapter 3: Dancing in the Moonlight**


	3. Ch 3: Dancing in the Moonlight

Title: The Sith War Chronicles: A Jedi's Destiny  
Author: Jedidanny ( )  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Setting: A good fifteen-twenty years after the Jedi Academy has been opened. All original characters, except for maybe Luke.  
Summary: The story of Renoa Stormhaven, a young Jedi who goes through many adventures… R&R!  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars story I've written in four months, so be patient with me. I had a huge writers block, and had no _feel_ to write a Star Wars story, but hopefully I'll be able to do something with it. If not with _this_ specific storyline, then something else…Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas.

Chapter Three:  
Dancing in the Moonlight

Renoa was now heartbroken; it was hard for her Jedi Master to have her concentrate on her studies and training, and she wouldn't even talk to Cole's Jedi Master. Others heard of what had happened, and began to feel sorry for her, but no matter how bad they may have felt, she knew that they could not bring her brother back. She knew that Cole was not dead, because she would have felt it, but it felt as if he were.   
The big end of the year dance at the Academy was coming up, soon, and everyone was talking about what they were going to wear and who they would go with. A few days before the dance, Renoa sat out in the garden, holding a flower in her hand, twirling the stem between two fingers.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of boots approaching and the laugh of a few students. She looked up to see that it was Sarkin Blackdeath and his friends and rolled her eyes, turning herself away so that her back was toward them.  
Sarkin and his friends were the trouble makers of the Academy, always flirting with the quiet girls who wanted nothing to do with them, and playing games with the hearts of those who did and not bothering to pay attention to their studies. One week, one girl would be Sarkin's girl friend, the next he'd have a new one and the other would get mad. Renoa was unfortunate enough to be one of the quiet girls that Sarkin had chosen to flirt with, and he didn't seem to care that Cole was her older brother.  
"Out of all of the flowers in this garden, Renoa, you are the most beautiful of them all. Care to join me on a date to the dance?" She heard Sarkin's voice ask from behind.  
Renoa turned herself to look up at him before taking her gaze away, "Not particularly, Sarkin, no. I have much better things to do than spend my time with a stuck up, arrogant boy who plays games with the hearts of those who may actually like him. Why they would do so is beyond me, but they do." She stood up and started to walk away, but found Sarkin's hand grabbing her wrist tightly. He pulled her toward him and didn't let go of her hand.  
"You, Renoa, have a feisty attitude. I like it," he said.  
"You're hurting me, Sarkin," Renoa said, trying to get him to let go. "Besides, are you sure you want to be anywhere near me considering whose little sister I am?"  
Sarkin laughed, "Your brother isn't coming back, Renoa, so I have nothing to worry about. You have no one to protect you from me."  
All emotion dropped from Renoa's face at Sarkin's words as she pulled her wrist out of her grip and stepped back, "My brother _is_ coming back, Sarkin, and when he does, I'll be sure to tell him what you're doing."  
Sarkin laughed, shaking his head, "Poor, naive, little Renoa, doesn't know that her own brother is dead. He was captured by the Sith, little girl. He's as good as dead."  
"Are you sure about that, Sarkin?" a voice asked.  
Renoa looked up to see Tristan Blackthorne standing near the entrance to the garden. Tristan was one of the best students of the Academy, and was graduating with Renoa. They had known each other for a long time, and had started to become friends, which soon turned into a crush for Renoa.  
Sarkin and his friends turned around to see Tristan there, and Sarkin watched him as he walked toward them and stood in front of Sarkin, nearly nose-to-nose at the same height.  
"Oh, look, it's Tristan the Great come to rescue the damsel in distress. How sweet," one of Sarkin's friends said.  
Tristan allowed no emotion to show on his face as he looked from Sarkin to Renoa, who had tears in her eyes and had begun to shake, and back to Sarkin, "Stay away from Renoa if you know what's good for you, Blackdeath. You may be able to get away with harassing the other girls and playing games with their hearts, but you won't with Renoa. She's been through too much pain to have you on her back too. Now, get out of here."  
"And what are you going to do, Blackthorne? Wave your lightsaber around at me?" Sarkin asked.  
Tristan didn't answer. Sarkin and his friends laughed, walking away and out of the garden. Tristan watched them leave and looked over to see Renoa on the ground, tears streaming down her face as her hands shook.  
He walked over to her and sat down, pulling her toward him in a hug. "It's okay, Ren. They won't bother you anymore, I promise. What they were saying is awful, and it's not true. Cole is alive. Don't let their words get to you. Okay?"  
Renoa lifted her head up, tears rolling down her cheeks, and looked at him, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I'm sorry about Cole. You don't deserve to have to go through this pain, and neither does he. If they bother you again, tell me, and I'll tell Master Skywalker, alright?"  
Renoa sighed and nodded, standing up and moving to sit down on the bench. Tristan moved to sit down next to her, "What were they saying to you, anyway?"  
Renoa looked up toward the clouds, as though avoiding making eye contact with him on purpose, "Sarkin asked me to go to the dance with him. I told him no, and then he started saying that Cole wasn't coming back and I had no one to protect me from him . . . I'm starting to believe that it's true."  
Tristan shook his head, "Don't say that, Renoa. If you do, then it really will be true. Besides, I'm here."  
Renoa nodded, and there was a moment of awkward silence.  
"So . . . are you planning on going to the dance?" Tristan asked.  
Renoa sighed and shook her head, "I don't think so . . . I know it sounds silly, but it's not the same without Cole there. He and I would always go together, and he would dance with me to help take my mind off the fact that I didn't have a date."  
"It doesn't sound silly at all. I used to take my little sister all the time to these dances. Besides, maybe this year will be different," he said.  
She looked back at him, "What do you mean?"  
"Well . . . I was kind of wondering if you'd go to the dance with me. You know . . . as a date. I know we haven't really spent a lot of time with each other lately, so I wanted to make it up to you," he answered.  
Renoa's heart started beating faster as one of her dreams finally came true. She smiled, "I'd like that."  
Tristan smiled back, "Good. So would I. I'll see you at the dance, then."  
Renoa nodded, almost struck dumb-founded as she realized she had just been asked out on a date by one of the cutest guys in the Academy. She watched as he got up to leave before heading back to her own room.

* * *

The night of the Dance

Finally, it was the night of the dance, and Renoa stood in her room, nervously awaiting Tristan's arrival so they could go to the dance. She stood in front of the mirror, smoothing the wrinkles out of the dress she wore. She had pulled her hair back into a braid and wore the locket Cole had given her.  
At the knock on the door, Renoa let out a breath; this was it. She turned toward the door and opened it, seeing Tristan there. She smiled slightly, a rosey blush coming to her cheeks.  
Tristan stood there in a black tuxedo, amazed at the beautiful girl he saw before her. He smiled brightly, holding a hand out for her to take.  
"You look beautiful, Ren. Cole would be proud to call you his sister," he said.  
Renoa smiled more, taking the outstretched hand into hers and letting him lead her out of the room and to the dining hall where the dance was being held.

* * *

In the Dining Hall

The lights of the dining hall had been turned to a dim lighting, and decorations had been put up. Students danced as their Jedi Masters watched, some dancing themselves, including Master Skywalker and his sister, Leia, while Han danced with his daughter, Jaina.  
Tristan kept Renoa's hand in his, leading her out onto the dance floor and bowing softly, "May I have this dance?"  
Renoa smiled, "You may."  
Tristan smiled back, standing back up straight and pulling her close, wrapping an arm around her and taking his other hand into his as they danced slowly.  
Emotions of happiness, sadness, and nervousness ran through Renoa's head as she danced with Tristan and kept in beat to the music, trying not to step on his toes.  
Finally, the song ended and Renoa stepped back from him. Tristan held out his hand for her, "Come on, I want to show you something."  
Tristan led Renoa out to the garden which had an entrance leading to it from the dining hall. Above, the stars were shining brightly and it was very romantic. No one else was in the garden but the two of them.  
"Now, close your eyes, and no peeking," he said.  
"Alright," Renoa said and slowly closed her eyes.  
Tristan took her other hand in his and began to concentrate, pulling in on the Force and letting it flow through him. Within a minute, Tristan and Renoa were off the ground and floating through the air.  
"Open them."  
Renoa opened her eyes and looked down, finding herself about twenty feet off the ground. She immediately grabbed onto his waist, as though wanting him to protect her and he laughed softly, putting his arms around her.  
"It's all right. I've been working every day to get this perfect. Truthfully, I've been planning this for a while," Tristan said.  
They began to slowly float down to the ground and Renoa looked at him, "You have?"  
Tristan nodded, leading her to a nearby bench once they were on the ground, and sat down with her, "Yes. I've had a crush on you for a while now, Renoa. I would have told you sooner, but I know how protective Cole can be of you, and I wasn't sure how he would react."  
Renoa's smile disappeared as she thought of Cole, and it turned into a frown, "So, you thought that since Cole is gone, it would be okay to tell me about it."  
"Well, no…I was going to tell you either way. I know what it's like to be a big brother, but I know that you also have to allow your little sister to grow up, no matter how much it hurts, or how much older it makes you feel, which Cole has done. I also know that he's not only your brother, but he's like a father to you, which is why I thought he wouldn't approve right away," Tristan answered.  
Renoa nodded, looking up at him, "I have something to tell you, too. I've had a crush on you for a while, now. Actually . . . a couple of years. I never told my brother, though, because I knew you two were friends and I didn't want him to say anything. I was afraid to tell you because I knew you hung around with Xezoria Brightwood and didn't want to get my hopes up."  
Tristan blinked in surprise and smiled, "Xezoria is my older brother's girl friend. He was sent on a mission a while back, and hasn't come home yet, so I've hung around with her to keep her company. I want to ask you something, Renoa."  
Renoa swallowed hard, "What is it?"  
"Will you be my girl friend?" he asked.  
Renoa nodded, smiling, "I'd love for nothing else, Tristan."  
Smiling back, Tristan put a hand on Renoa's chin and slowly lifted her chin, bringing their lips closer and into a kiss.

Chapter 4: Cole's Return


	4. Ch 4: Cole's Return

Title: The Sith War Chronicles: A Jedi's Destiny  
Author: Jedidanny   
Rating: PG-13 for **part of this chapter.  
**Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Setting: A good fifteen-twenty years after the Jedi Academy has been opened. All original characters, except for maybe Luke.  
Summary: The story of Renoa Stormhaven, a young Jedi who goes through many adventures… R&R!  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars story I've written in four months, so be patient with me. I had a huge writers block, and had no _feel_ to write a Star Wars story, but hopefully I'll be able to do something with it. If not with _this_ specific storyline, then something else…Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas.

Chapter Four  
Cole's Return  
Four Years Later

_Sith Hideout  
__On Korzac  
__Sith Prison  
__Cell # 33428_

Cole lay breathing slowly in and out, eyes closed. Scars had crossed all over his face, arms, chest and legs, and his hair had begun to grow back, now in a spikey stub. Even though he was in the cell, he was not free from the torture methods of the Sith that had held him prisoner for four years.  
His chest was bare, and a metal cover had been placed over his stomach. On the bottom side of the cover, going inward toward his stomach, were needles and pin and regular rollers attached to it, poking at his stomach and sides. A band with blinking lights had been wrapped around his head, and wires with little white circles had been placed all around his head, as though somehow monitoring how he was taking to the needles and rollers that were poking at him. A diaper-like cloth had been placed around his waist area.  
As he lay there, he dreamed of the day where he would finally escape this place and return to the Academy. It was likely his sister and Jedi Master, and his friends, thought him dead, but he knew he shouldn't think this way. In his heart, he knew that there was still hope that they would find him and he would return home.  
In the distance, he could hear the screaming of other prisoners as they, too, were tortured. He had grown accustomed to the screams, though; his own screams seemed to mix in with the screams of others.  
The sound of approaching footsteps entered his ears and he opened his eyes. Because of the metal cover on his chest, he couldn't sit up as he heard the steps approach and stop in front of the door. He heard it slide open and he felt the dark presence he had felt and known every day of his life since the day of his capture.  
It was Kayne Blackdeath, the Sith who had been torturing him, using him as a specimen for his machines. Cole moved his gaze up to the ceiling, refusing to look at him.  
The two guards that followed behind Kayne walked over to Cole and began removing the metal cover and monitor that was on his head. Cole winced as the needles that had been poking at him pulled out of his stomach, one even injecting itself rather quickly one last time before being taken away. He was strapped down to the bench, and the guards began to undo the straps, picking him up by the arms and placing stun cuffs on his wrists.  
"How are you holding up, Jedi? Have my machines convinced you to tell me anything yet?" Kayne asked. Even after four years, Cole had still refused to give up his name, or anything about his family, though the Sith Apprentice had done his research.  
Cole said nothing, his gaze lowered to the ground. Not amused, Kayne allowed a small smirk to come to his features, "Not answering me will do you no good, Cole, for there is still much in store for you…Much." With a nod of his head to the guards, he turned on his heel, his cape swishing behind him, and walked out of the cell, the two guards following and bringing Cole with them.  
Cole was brought to a room he had not been in before. A long conveyor belt was there, one side attached to the wall, the other part leading into a tunnel that he couldn't see into. Near it was a chair that was set upside down, kind of, a chair he had grown used to. He realized he was about to be made bald, yet again, as he was taken over to the chair and placed in it, lying on his stomach. His wrists, neck, ankles, and waist were all strapped down and the mechanical hands appeared and began their work.  
Two of the hands began painting Cole's face and neck completely black, putting the brush into his mouth a couple of times as well. One hand began to cut off the hair that had begun growing, and Cole watched helplessly from where he lay as the hair fell onto the floor. Once the visible hair was gone, the hand began to shave off any hair that it could find.  
As this happened, needles were poked into his feet and his feet began to grow bigger. When they stopped, the hands began to cover his feet in clay and use a fanning machine to dry them.  
Powder was pored onto Cole's back and a clay-like substance was put all over it, attaching itself to his back. Suction cups were then placed in different areas on his back and a tube attached to the suction cups was placed into Cole's mouth as his face was still painted. A button was pressed and the suction cups began sucking the clay up, making Cole feel as though his skin was being ripped off. The clay substance fell into a bowl where it was shaken up and turned into a watery substance. In the bowl was a tube that lead to where Cole's mouth was, making the substance go into his mouth.  
One hand brought a metal pole with a flat part attached to the bottom of it, a brander. It was hot to the touch; it was placed onto Cole's lower back on his right side and when it was lifted up, it sizzled. Cole, still with the tube in his mouth, closed his eyes shut, screaming the best he could with the tube in his mouth. The branding that appeared there had eight numbers that read 56359427.  
The tube was taken out of his mouth. A machine hovered just above him with different tubes that lead to bottles of food and liquid within it. A needle was injected into his side and a tube was placed into his mouth, food beginning to come down the tube and into his mouth, his stomach growing bigger. As the different tubes were placed in his mouth, the clay on his feet was taken off and the suction cups were removed.  
After a few minutes of this, the tubes were taken out of his mouth and the hands began to wash the paint off of his face.  
Finally, Cole was taken out of the chair and dragged over to the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt had a cut out of a human body shape. He was lifted up and placed onto the conveyor belt, fitting perfectly in the cut out as he was strapped down by his neck, wrists, waist, and ankles.  
One of the guards pressed a button on the side of the conveyor belt and it began to lift up higher into the air, stopping just below a metal cover which had needles hanging from all over it. The needles closest to his head began to lower and began pressing into the skin on his newly shaven head, beginning to mark designs all over. They continued this process on his face, chest, arms, and legs.  
When the needles were done with the front of his body, the conveyor belt rotated and he found himself facing the floor. He closed his eyes as the needles continued their work, tattooing his back, neck, and the back of his legs, crying out in pain. Finally, after another hour, they finished and the conveyor belt was lowered back down to the ground, Cole now covered in tattoo markings. He was unstrapped from the conveyor belt and taken over to a shower. Hot water was pored onto him and as he stood there, mechanical hands holding sponges appeared. One hand appeared above his head and pored soap over him. The rest of the hands began to scrub his arms, legs, back, and head, soon eventually leaving the tattoos that were permanent there on his lower back and on the back of one of his lower legs. Once they were finished, they dried him off and he was taken back to his cell.

* * *

Tatooine  
Mos Eisley Cantina  
A few weeks later

Tristan Blackthorne entered the famous Mos Eisley Cantina, dark blue eyes scanning the darkened room for someone from beneath the hood to the cloak he wore. A grin came to his face as the thought of how Ben Kenobi had once entered this cantina with a young Skywalker by his side back in the early days of the Rebellion, when the first Death Star was created. Seeing who he was looking for, he gave a short nod and made his way over to a booth in the corner where someone sat waiting for him.  
Tristan lowered his hood, revealing his features. He had brown hair pulled back into a shoulder length ponytail and the beginnings of a small beard.  
The man who sat across from him pulled his hood back a bit to reveal the features of a man who had been through hell and back again. There were scars almost everywhere on his face and neck. His hair was cut short, easily revealing even more scars from the torture he had encountered to those who saw him from behind. His eyes were dark blue and had changed; they no longer held the wonder that Tristan had been able to easily recognize in his old friend, and held something new, dark and mysterious, instead.  
How Cole had finally been able to escape the hands of the Sith after four years was beyond him, but he had always known Cole to be an amazing person, someone who would become a powerful Jedi when his training was complete. Since he had been imprisoned for so long, Tristan was unsure whether or not this would still be true, but he did not allow these thoughts to linger in his mind as he prepared himself to ask the brother of the girl he loved, Renoa, for permission to marry his sister.  
"It's good to see you again, Cole. I am glad to see that you were able to stay alive while in prison with the Sith. Renoa will be excited to see you," Tristan said.  
Cole nodded, allowing a small smile to come to his face, something that had not showed in four years. Two years ago, to smile would have made him wince in pain after the numerous torture devices the Sith had put him through.  
"It's good to see you again as well, Tristan. It's good to be _alive_. . . How is Renoa? How did she take to . . . what happened?" Cole responded, the smile still creeping at the tips of his lips.  
"She's good, and is almost finished with her training, as am I. We're graduating in a week. She . . . when she found out about what happened, she blamed herself, and your Jedi Master because nothing was done to try and save you. At first, people would say things to her, some saying that you would come back, others, like Sarkin Blackdeath, saying that you were as good as dead, but she wouldn't believe it. She had faith in you," Tristan answered.  
At the name Blackdeath, Cole's eyes lit up and stared at Tristan, "Blackdeath?" Immediately he thought of the day he had been captured. "Remember the name Kayne Blackdeath, Jedi, because it is a name that you will remember for the rest of your life. It is a name that will haunt you in your sleep, your nightmares, because it is the name of only one of the ones who will make you miserable; me," the Sith Apprentice who had captured him had said. It had to be a coincidence, though, that they had the same last names, right? He cleared his throat, shaking his head and looking down at the table, "She must hate me. I promised her I'd return, and I didn't."  
Tristan shook his head, "She would never hate you, Cole. She loves you, and she'll be glad to see you. There probably hasn't been a day without her thinking about you."  
Cole smiled, nodding a little and looking at him, "Does she have a boy friend yet?"  
Tristan swallowed hard, knowing what he was about to say, "Yes. I'm her boy friend, and have been since the year you disappeared."  
Cole's smile brightened, "I'm glad to hear that she's happy, then, and is with someone who'll take care of her."  
Tristan smiled back at him, "Thank you, Cole. There's something I wanted to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"Well . . . I was wondering if you would give me permission to marry your sister. I love her, Cole. I have since the day I met her," Tristan answered.  
Cole narrowed his eyes in thought, looking to the table. He remembered Renoa the last time he had seen her, and smiled softly as he remembered one of the last times he had seen her.  
_Renoa took the box and opened it, revealing a silver locket with the initials R.A.S. standing for Renoa Arauven Stormhaven engraved on the front. She smiled and took it out of the box, opening the locket up to reveal two small holo pictures; one picture was of the two of them when they were young, about thirteen and eleven years old, the other was a more recent picture of the two of them. A tear rolled down Renoa's cheek as she reached out to touch the image of the two of them recently, but didn't feel anything but air.  
"It's beautiful, Cole. I love it, thank you," she said, sniffing as she closed the locket and hugged him again.  
"You're welcome, Little Ren. Whenever you miss me, all you have to do is look at this holo, and it'll be like I'm right there, okay? I'll be back before you know it," he said, reaching up to wipe away the tear.  
_Cole swallowed hard as he tried to imagine the woman his sister had become over the past four years and looked to Tristan, his soon-to-be brother-in-law. The image he envisioned made him smile as he imagined the beautiful woman that was his sister, the younger version of his mother. "I know that she'll be happy with you, and that having you by her side has helped to take away the pain from my capture. You have my permission to marry her, Tristan. Have you asked her yet?"  
Tristan smiled, "Thank you, Cole. And, no, I haven't yet. I want to do it at the right moment. When do you plan on coming back to the Academy?"  
Cole shook his head, "I don't know if I am . . ." he thought of Renoa, though, and knew he had to come back, if not to stay, then to visit, "But I'll leave with you when you go back. I want to be there for her graduation."  
Tristan nodded, "We'll leave after we have something to eat then. I'm starved."

* * *

Yavin 4  
Jedi Academy

A small shuttle landed in the docking bay of the Jedi Academy. The landing ramp slowly went down and two figures appeared at the entrance as the engines began to shut and cool off, one, Cole, with the hood to his cloak pulled up over his face.  
Tristan lead Cole down the ramp and toward where he knew Renoa would be, in the garden reading a Holo book. As Cole followed, he pulled in on the Force and hid his presence in the Force, not wanting anyone to recognize him through his presence, and wanting to wait for Renoa to feel it.  
They reached the door that lead out to the garden and Tristan said, "Wait here. When I nod, come out."  
Cole nodded and waited, watching his sister as she sat reading the Holo book, excitement in her eyes as she read with interest.  
Tristan stepped into the garden and smiled, walking toward Renoa, "Hey, you."  
Renoa pulled her gaze from the text of the book and looked up, smiling, "Hey, yourself, handsome." She stood, leaning in to kiss him quickly while taking both of his hands into hers and pulling him onto the bench to sit down next to her.  
"Where were you? I went looking for you and your roommate said you had left on a shuttle," Renoa asked.  
"I had to go to Tattooine to pick something up. I think you'll like what it is, but in order for you to see it, you have to let me blind fold you," Tristan answered.  
Renoa raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know what it is?"  
Tristan nodded, smiling, "Trust me."  
Renoa shrugged and Tristan pulled a long piece of cloth out of the pocket of his cloak and put it over her eyes, tying it in the back just above where her braid started. He gave a nod and Cole entered the garden, his eyes landing on the form of his little, or not so little, sister, it seemed, as she was going to be engaged to be married soon.  
Cole stood a few feet in front of Renoa, still hiding his presence, and Tristan pulled her up and toward Cole, putting her hands into Cole's scarred ones. He stepped behind Renoa and began untying the cloth as Cole pulled his hood back to reveal his scar torn face. When the cloth was removed, Renoa looked around and up, finding herself looking into the eyes of her long lost big brother.  
"Cole?" she whispered.  
He nodded and tears began to form in her eyes as he pulled her into a hug, putting his face into her hair and taking in the smell as they hugged, rocking slowly back and forth. For the first time in four years, Cole was able to allow a tear to flow, landing on Renoa's head.  
Renoa cried hard, the tears forming a wet spot on his cloak. She lifted her head up to look at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I thought I would never see you again. What happened? How did you escape?"   
Cole swallowed, reaching up to wipe away her tears, giving her a small smile, "I'll tell you later. I've missed you, Little Ren. I'm glad to know you've had someone to take care of you all these years."  
Renoa smiled back and turned her head to look back at Tristan, who stood with his arms folded across his chest, watching the woman he loved as she reunited with her brother. She pulled back from Cole and walked toward Tristan, moving close to him and looking up at him.   
"Did you know he had escaped?" she asked, a tear still rolling down her cheek.  
Tristan nodded, "Master Skywalker informed me that he had received word from Cole that he was still alive and had escaped. I was sent to Tatooine today to pick him up. I kept it as a surprise from you."   
Renoa stood up on her tip toes and allowed their lips to touch in a passionate kiss. When they pulled back, she said, "Thank you, Tristan. It means a lot to me."   
"You're welcome, Ren. I'm just glad to see you happy," he said.  
She smiled, looking up at him, "I've always been happy, Trist. Having you in my life as more than a friend has made me happy. It's made me realize how lucky I am to have such a great boy friend."   
"And that smile of yours is what makes my day brighter," he said softly, lowering his head more so their noses and lips were just inches apart.  
"Ahem," Cole's voice said and Renoa turned to look at him, smiling.  
"Getting protective, Cole?" Renoa asked.  
Cole shrugged, giving a sheepish smile, "Just trying to reclaim my job as older brother, I guess."  
Renoa laughed, turning and snuggling her face into Tristan's shirt and taking in the smell of his cloak before lifting it back up. She looked at Cole, "Will you tell us what happened, Cole?"  
Cole hesitated and nodded, moving to sit down on the bench that Tristan and Renoa stood in front of. They sat down, Renoa in the middle, and Cole began to tell them his story.

* * *

An hour later

Cole, Tristan, and Renoa were still in the garden; Cole had just finished telling his story, about the countless hours of torture he had to endure, and the struggle he had to go through to not give up the location of the scout team that had been on his ship, as well as not telling them any information about his family or the Jedi.  
A tear rolled down Renoa's face as the thought of her brother being in the pain he had been in for four years crept into her mind. Cole saw this and looked at her.  
"Why are you crying, Little Ren?"  
"Because you don't deserve to have to go through so much pain . . . they should have been able to get you away from the prison a long time ago," she answered.  
Cole shook his head, "It's in the past, Renoa. I'll tell you one thing, though. The next time I see the Sith Apprentice who did this," he pointed to the scars on his face, then turned his head so that Renoa could see the tattoo on his head, turning his leg next to show the back of it, and finally lifting his cloak and shirt up to reveal a tattoo at the bottom of his back on the right, "He will die. I know it's not the Jedi's way to think of death and killing. But I don't know that I'm any closer to being a Jedi than I was four years ago."  
Renoa sniffed, "Your Jedi master promised me that you would become a Jedi knight if you ever returned . . . when I found out they weren't planning on trying to get you out of the prison, I was so angry at him . . ."  
Cole shook his head, "You shouldn't have been, Renoa. It's in the past. Promise me you won't blame him for what happened."  
"I promise, Cole."

Chapter 5: The Capture


	5. Ch 5: The Graduation

Title: The Sith War Chronicles: A Jedi's Destiny  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Setting: A good fifteen-twenty years after the Jedi Academy has been opened. All original characters, except for maybe Luke.  
Summary: The story of Renoa Stormhaven, a young Jedi who goes through many adventures… R&R!  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars story I've written in four months, so be patient with me. I had a huge writers block, and had no feel to write a Star Wars story, but hopefully I'll be able to do something with it. If not with this specific storyline, then something else…Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. R&R

Note: I decided to not have a second chapter and to instead leave it for the sequel, if I manage to write it. I decided this was a fairly good idea because I want to hurry and finish the story…and I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for it.

Chapter Five:  
The Graduation

Graduation was coming closer and closer. As Renoa studied and practiced for the trials that would show whether or not she would graduate, Cole watched her like a hawk, knowing that his presence back at the Academy would not only endanger him, but his sister as well as long as Kayne Blackdeath was alive.  
One day, Renoa was in one of the training arenas, fighting against a hologram, sweat poring down her face as she fought the holo, pulling every move she had been taught from her memory and into reality. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braided bun, and no emotion crossed her face as her dark blue eyes focused on following the moves of the hologram as she fought.  
Finally, the simulation was over, and Renoa turned the holo projector off with the flick of her finger. She turned her light saber off and clicked it to her belt, sighing. She turned to walk toward the door to see Cole standing there with his arms folded across his chest, his cloak on with the hood pulled up out of habit, not wanting to let those who weren't close to him see the scars from the past four years.  
Renoa smiled at him, knowing how protective he had been lately. She figured it was because it had been so long since he had been home, and the horror he had seen in the prison was enough to make anyone cling to someone. She didn't know that the Sith who had captured him was still alive, though, and Cole planned to keep it that way.  
"Cole. I didn't see you there," she said. The smile brightened, and she walked over to him, standing up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. She let herself fall back onto her flat feet and looked up at him.  
Cole shrugged, "Just checking up on my little sister. Your swordsmanship skills have improved greatly."  
Renoa smiled, "Thanks. Did Tristan tell you that he and I are graduating soon?"  
He nodded, giving her a small smile, "And I'll be right in the front row, watching every minute of it. I promise. I know I haven't been here for the past four years, and I know I had promised you I would be . . . I'm sorry. I failed you. That day on the shuttle, I thought everything would be alright. I didn't think anyone would be captured, let alone me. I thought I would be coming home within a few days, and I ended up coming home in four years."  
Renoa's smile faded a little and she shook her head, "Don't blame yourself, Cole. Neither of us could have known. It's a thing of the past. Okay?"  
Cole smiled, "When did you become so grown up?"  
Renoa shrugged, "It just kind of happened."  
They started walking out of the room and down the hall. Cole stopped in front of the door to his quarters, "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later at dinner?"  
Renoa nodded, and continued walking down the hall, past her quarters. She made her way into the memorabilia room where different artifacts and belongings from the Jedi who had become one with the Force were displayed to show a little bit of Jedi history. She walked toward one of the show cases which had a wooden board with:

_ Tyrelan and Mystique Stormhaven  
__ Jedi Knights  
__ Beloved parents and siblings  
__ May the Force be with them._

In the showcase were two light sabers which had belonged to her parents. There was a small holo projector that projected different images of her parents: one of the two of them when they were younger, another of the two of them with a group of their friends from their graduating class, her own Jedi Master included, and finally, one of the two of them with herself and Cole. She sighed, reaching out to touch the faces that were projected in the holo, but her hand just went through air.  
"I thought I might find you here," a voice said.  
Renoa turned to see Luke Skywalker, the famous Rebel hero and Jedi Master who had started the Academy not too long ago, standing there. She bowed her head in greeting to the Jedi Master, keeping her eyes on him as he moved to stand next to her.  
"Do you come here often?" he asked.  
Renoa nodded, "Only when I start to miss them. Though, I guess that would be every day, since I hardly knew them."  
Luke nodded, his dark blue eyes showing a deep understanding, since he, too, had barely known his own father, and never knew his mother. "I heard that Cole has finally returned. Congratulations," he said.  
"Thank you. It's good to have him home," Renoa said, moving her gaze to the holo of her parents and herself and Cole.  
"Cole's Jedi Master and I have spoken recently about Cole's return. We believe that it is only right that Cole should be honored for being able to withstand four years of imprisonment with the Sith. Of course, eventually we will need him to tell us what happened to him over the four years so we can have it for our records in case the same were to happen again . . . but that will not happen until he is ready to tell us," Luke said.  
Renoa's gaze lifted up to look at Luke, making eye contact, "I have little doubt that Cole will be willing to share what happened with you and his Jedi Master, but I'm unsure about what he will think about it being open to other Jedi. He doesn't show it, but he has inner scars from that place that can never be erased, no matter what medical science may be able to do these days. It stays with him mentally, every day of his life."  
Luke nodded, "I know from my own experience how it can be, Renoa, as do members of my family. I will speak to Cole about this, of course, and see what he says."  
Renoa nodded, "Thank you, Master Skywalker. And I like the idea of Cole being recognized for what he did." With that, she bowed her head and made her way out of the memorabilia room, once again entering the hallway.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Finally, it was the day of graduation. Renoa stood nervously behind stage by Tristan's side, nervously waiting for Master Skywalker to call the graduates on stage and line them up as they waited to graduate.  
The students were called out on stage and lined up in a row. Master Skywalker stood at the podium and waited for the students to line up before speaking.  
"Today is a celebration of two things. The graduation of these students, and the miracle survival of a student among you who spent four years in a Sith prison and lived to tell the tale. His sister is among this group graduating. He has shown the courage one needs to survive such a terrible place, and it has been decided that he will become a Jedi Knight with these students and will be able to become a Jedi Master." Luke paused for a moment, allowing his gaze to move over the audience and land on Cole, who sat in the front row watching as his little sister graduated, a proud look on his face. He then turned back to the students, "When I call your name, come up here so you may be knighted."  
Renoa waited for her name to be called. Finally, it was and she moved forward and toward Luke, looking up at him. Her eyes drifted out over the audience and landed on her brother. Her smile brightened as she gave a small wave before looking back at Luke.  
Luke held his light saber in hand, disignited, and placed it on one of Renoa's shoulders before moving it to the other, "You have completed your training and have proven yourself worthy of becoming a Jedi Knight. Congratulations, Renoa Stormhaven."  
The audience clapped, and Renoa smiled, bowing her head to Luke and stepping back next to Tristan, waiting for his turn. After he was called up and came back to stand next to her, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.  
"Congratulations, Tristan," she whispered.  
"Thanks, Ren," he said, pulling her into a quick hug and kissing her cheek.  
Renoa turned in Tristan's arms and watched as the remains of the graduates were called up to Luke. Finally, they were done.  
"Graduates, please ignite your lightsabers and raise them high for your friends, family, masters, and fellow students to see," Luke said.  
Renoa and Tristan both unclipped the sabers hanging from their belts and ignited them with a snap-hiss at the same time as the others, raising their lightsabers high in the air for the audience to see a rainbow of different colors as the audience clapped.  
The group of graduates disignited the weapons and made their way off stage and into the dining hall where a reception was being held.  
Tristan and Renoa walked into the dining hall, hand in hand, following their fellow graduates in as some made their way toward the table filled with different foods, others made their way over to their families and friends.  
Cole followed in the shadows behind the group of graduates and their families as they entered the dining hall, his eyes searching the room for his sister.  
Finally, Cole saw her and smiled to himself, making his way over to her and standing behind her for a moment. He pulled in on the Force to make his presence disappear and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before letting go of the Force and letting his presence be sensed again.  
"You did a great job up there, Ren. I'm proud of you," Cole said.  
Renoa blushed, turning to look up at her brother, who couldn't seem to stop grinning, "Thanks, Cole. Do you mind that Master Skywalker talked about you?"  
Cole gave an awkward shrug, his grin smaller, "Not really. I guess I understand that he had a right to tell them about me, but I'm just glad he didn't go into further detail about what happened while I was there."  
She nodded, "Master Skywalker told me he and your master had talked and decided to recognize you at the graduation ceremony. I just decided not to tell you," she said with a little smile.  
Cole laughed as music started to play, "So sneaky you are, young Jedi, but do you know that you owe your big brother a dance?"  
"Oh? And how do you figure that, oh wise big brother of mine?" she joked.  
"Well, every year, you and I would dance at the end of the year dance, and I've been gone for the past four years . . ." he answered.  
Ren laughed, nodding, "Then I guess I do owe you a dance at some point tonight." She looked over at Tristan, who stood waiting for his parents and little sister to come. She smiled when she saw the look on his face when he saw his little sister, Karlyn, who was a few years younger than Renoa, knowing how much he had missed her.  
Cole saw the look on Renoa's face and gave a small smile, "Go with your boy friend, Sis. His parents are here, so you can meet them. Meeting the parents is supposed to be the first big step."  
She looked at him, her eyes lighting up, "What do you mean, the first big step?"  
Cole laughed, "Just go, sis. I'll be fine."  
Renoa raised an eyebrow and walked over to Tristan, moving to stand next to him and take his hand into hers.  
"Ah, and who is this lovely young lady?" A man, Tristan's father, asked.  
Renoa smiled as she leaned against Tristan, "This, Father, is my girl friend, Renoa Stormhaven. Renoa, these are my parents, Tyrel and Tyria Blackthorne." Tristan smiled, looking at his little sister and moving away from Renoa. He moved behind Karlyn and wrapped his arms around her neck lightly, "And this goober is my little sister, Karlyn."  
"Hey!" Karlyn said, folding her arms across her chest.  
" 'Hey' what, little sister? I've always called you a goober," Tristan asked. He looked up at Renoa, who stood watching, smiling to herself as memories of herself and Cole flowed through her head.  
"Come on, Ren, there's something I want to show you," Tristan said, moving away from Karlyn and toward her.  
Renoa looked at him, raising an eyebrow as her brothers words came back into her head. "What is it?" she asked.  
Tristan smiled, "You'll see." He took her hand and lead her toward the side door that lead out into the court yard where he had asked her to come to the dance with her four years ago.  
The moon of Yavin 4 had begun to show itself in the sky above, and Tristan lead Renoa to a bench, pulling her down to sit and sitting close to her, keeping her hand in his as his free hand played with something in his pocket. Renoa looked at him, her heart racing as she wondered what Tristan was going to show her.  
"I love you, you know, Renoa," Tristan said, breaking the silence.  
Renoa smiled at him, leaning close to him and pressing their foreheads against each other, "I love you, too."  
Tristan stood, letting go of Renoa's hand and taking something out of his pocket. He knelt down on one knee in front of her, taking her hand again. He opened the box that he held in his hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
"Will you, Renoalynn Stormhaven, be my wife?" Tristan asked.  
Renoa looked at the ring and her eyes lit up at its beauty. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked from the ring to Tristan.  
"Yes, Tristan, I'll marry you. I love you with all my heart," she answered, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
Tristan smiled, pulling the ring out of its box and slipping it onto the ring finger of her left hand. He pulled her up and lifted her up by the waist, spinning her around before putting her back on the ground and bringing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.  
When the kiss broke, Renoa looked up at him, "Did you ask my brothers permission to propose to me?"  
Tristan nodded, "I asked the day I brought him home from Tattooine."  
Renoa smiled, "And what about your parents and sister?"  
"I've sent them holos telling them about you, about how wonderful you are, for the past four years. They want to get to know you better before the wedding, and my mother wants to help plan it," he answered.  
Renoa nodded, moving to lean against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Can you believe we've already graduated? And Cole…he'll become a Jedi Master soon."  
"Mmm…seems like yesterday you and I met. It took us a while to finally go on a date, but that dance was the best night of my life because I was spending it with you," he said.  
Renoa blushed and turned her head so her face went into his shirt, taking in the smell. She turned it back again and looked up at him, "Want to go inside and tell the others about our engagement?"  
Tristan kissed her quickly, "Sure." He took her hand and began walking back into the dining hall with her.  
The newly engaged couple re-entered the dining hall and made their way over to Tristan's family. Cole stood by a nearby wall, his hood pulled up and arms crossed over his chest as he watched as the people mingle and dance to the music. Renoa looked over at him and smiled, waving him over. He looked at her and moved to stand next to her.  
"Cole, Tristan proposed to me and I said yes. We're going to get married," she said, looking up into her brothers eyes.  
For a moment, Renoa thought she caught a glimpse of sadness in her brother's eyes, but in one blink, the look in them changed and they showed the same curiosity he had always held, even after four years in prison.  
Cole smiled, pulling his sister into a hug, "Congratulations, Ren. I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks, Cole," she said. She looked up at him and into his eyes for a moment.  
"I know he'll make you happy, Ren . . . I'm glad he was there to take care of you while I was gone," he whispered.  
"Thank you, Cole. That means a lot to me," she whispered back, then spoke at a normal level, "I think it's time for that dance I owe you. What do you think?"  
Cole smiled, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ears, "I'd be honored, Miss Stormhaven."

**Chapter 6: The Wedding**


	6. Ch 6: The Wedding

Title: The Sith War Chronicles: A Jedi's Destiny  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Setting: A good fifteen-twenty years after the Jedi Academy has been opened. All original characters, except for maybe Luke.  
Summary: The story of Renoa Stormhaven, a young Jedi who goes through many adventures… R&R!  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars story I've written in four months, so be patient with me. I had a huge writers block, and had no feel to write a Star Wars story, but hopefully I'll be able to do something with it. If not with this specific storyline, then something else…Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. R&R

Note: I decided to not have a second chapter and to instead leave it for the sequel, if I manage to write it. I decided this was a fairly good idea because I want to hurry and finish the story…and I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for it. **Er****, I think what I MEANT to say here…is…that I decided not to put in the part where Renoa and them are captured in the fifth chapter or whatever, and decided to save it for the sequel. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter Six:  
The Wedding

It was now five months since Renoa and Tristan had graduated. They were counting down the days until Renoa would walk down the aisle and become Tristan's wife, spending time with his parents, inviting guests, picking out the song they would dance to. Finally, the day came, and Renoa stood in the bridal room in front of a mirror, letting the maids that had been hired to help with her dress add their finishing touches to her hair, making sure her dress was set the right way.  
Renoa's hair was pulled in twists and braids, pinned to her head with a small crown that held the veil sitting on her head. Her dress was long and white, not too bushy.  
There was a knock on the door and Renoa turned to see Cole enter. He wore a black tuxedo with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and he felt odd to not be wearing his cloak and hood up to cover his scars, but it was his sisters wedding, so he wore the tuxedo for her.  
Cole smiled when he saw his sister, playing with something in his pocket as he walked over to her and stood behind her, watching her in the mirror. He kissed her on the cheek quickly before pulling something out of his pocket to reveal a golden necklace with a ring hanging from it. He unclipped the clasp and put it around her neck, reclasping it in the back, "This was Mother's wedding ring. I found it in their room after they died, and I've kept it ever since . . . I want you to have it."  
Renoa watched as the ring fell to her chest and reached up to hold the ring in her hand, feeling a tear in her eye, "Thank you, Cole. This means a lot to me."  
She turned to look at him, smiling, "You look handsome in that tux, and you're starting to look a lot like Father. I'm so proud of you, Cole . . . you're going to be a Jedi Master soon."  
Cole smiled sadly, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, "You know, back when I was in the prison, there were a couple of times where I thought I would never see this day come. I didn't think I'd be here to give you away, but I knew that your faith in me was what would keep me going, and because of that faith, I kept myself going. But, now here I am, only a few minutes away from walking my baby sister down the aisle to the man she loves."  
A tear rolled down Ren's cheek at her brothers words, "Oh, Cole. . ." She pulled him into a hug, hiding her face in his shirt before turning her head so she could speak, "I love you, Cole, so much. I wish Mother and Father were here," she whispered.  
"I love you, too, Little Ren. I wish they were here, too," he stepped back and reached up to wipe away a tear from her cheek, "Come on. Today's your wedding day. Let's get you walked down that aisle."  
Renoa smiled, nodding, "Okay." She put a hand out for him to take and walked with him out of the room and to the doors that would lead into the hall where the wedding was being held.  
The audience turned to face Cole and Renoa as they entered and the music started. They began walking slowly down the aisle, and Renoa looked toward Tristan, who stood near the priest at the other end, waiting. Finally, they reached the end, and Tristan took Renoa's hands in his and looked at her, into her eyes, smiling.  
The priest began the ceremony, and soon it ended with Renoa and Tristan kissing passionately as the audience clapped.  
_This is my destiny. A Jedi's destiny, and I would never give it up, _Renoa thought to herself as she looked Tristan in the eyes, smiling, after the kiss broke.

The End

A/N: Please look for the sequel, coming soon! READ AND REVIEW!

Another note: I don't know what's up with , but I DID indent (press the space bar) the paragraphs and line up the title for the chapter, but it's being a pain in the butt.


End file.
